Attachments
by Christina B
Summary: When Obi-Wan and Siri fall into a portal that takes them into an alternate reality where the Jedi Code permits attachments, how will they cope? Especially when they discover that in this reality they are married and have kids. SiriWan/AU CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've been wanting to write a new SiriWan fic for awhile, and a plot bunny finally attacked. This story takes place a couple years prior to RoTS in the Clone Wars. For the sake of this story, Magnus didn't kill Siri, but the events of Secrets of the Jedi still occurred. I hope you enjoy this and I'm always grateful for any feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**Attachments**

**Chapter 1**

"Long time no see, Obi-Wan," she said when they saw each other in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

It was all he could do to look her in the eyes, but he did so and without revealing any of the emotions he felt at seeing her.

"Though I suppose I should call you Master Obi-Wan know, I heard that you were named to the High Council today," she replied her eyes flashing with amusement.

"Please Siri," he said looking at his friend slightly embarrassed. "Don't call me that, I still feel undeserving of a place on the Council."

"And that is probably why you were appointed," Siri pointed out.

Obi-Wan couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Though they had not seen each other much over the last few years because of the war, every time he saw Siri Tachi, she always put a smile on his face. They were good friends as might be expected when two Jedi have Temple training together, but only they knew how deep that relationship ran. They would always be friends, but the Code prevented anything more, and neither of them would ever willingly quit the Jedi Order.

"It feels so strange," Obi-Wan remarked. "I still feel like a Padawan in many ways."

"Don't we all," she agreed still smiling.

Suddenly Obi-Wan paused as a strange feeling washed over him, "Do you sense that?"

Siri's eyebrows creased and she frowned, "A disturbance in the Force." Then her eyes focused on something behind him. "What is that?"

Obi-Wan spun around and saw immediately what Siri meant. The air behind him seemed to shimmer as if it was heated, almost like steam though there didn't seem to be a source. They might be in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, but they weren't anywhere near the waterfalls. There seemed to be no logical explanation for such a phenomena. And besides that, the Force was telling him that this was important in some way he couldn't begin to fathom.

"What do you think it is?" Siri said softly, her blue eyes studying it with both alarm and curiosity.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan admitted. "But I think we should withdrawal."

"For once, I'm not going to argue," Siri replied backing up slowly.

Strangely though as they began to move, so did the strange mist. And it moved in the exact same direction as they retreated. Alarmed, they sped up their exit, but the mist matched their pace. Actually it gained on them and within seconds the mist reached them despite their best efforts to avoid it. Obi-Wan and Siri felt nothing as it touched them, except for the subtle feeling of a breeze and the haze dissipated quickly as if it were never there.

"That was weird!" Siri exclaimed. "What do you think it was?"

Obi-Wan didn't really answer, but instead he stretched out with the Force. The disturbance he felt so strongly on moments ago was now gone. Obi-Wan and Siri left the room at last and into one of the main corridors of the Jedi Temple.

"Whatever it was," Obi-Wan said glancing at Siri. "I don't think we need to worry about it."

"Daddy, Mommy!" came the shout of a child's voice down the solemn corridor. Obi-Wan and Siri exchanged perplexed glances, until they spotted the one who shouted. A little girl wearing the outfit of an initiate ran into Obi-Wan and squeezed his legs. Then she moved over to Siri and gave her legs the same treatment.

Surprise didn't even begin to cover how Obi-Wan felt. Who was this girl and why did she seem to think that he was her father? Even if it were possible for Jedi to have children, he certainly didn't recall making one. He studied the little girl closely as she beamed up at him. Shock would his way through his system, it was like he was looking at Siri as a five year old. She had the same facial structure, and Siri's blonde hair. The only distinct difference was her eyes—she had—no that couldn't be possible. Obi-Wan couldn't deny that she had the exact same color of eyes that he did. However impossible this all was, this was his daughter. His daughter with Siri.

Siri seemed to come to the exact same realization that he did, she gave him a confused yet slightly amused glance. _"Did I miss something?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**Attachments**

**Chapter 2**

Siri couldn't believe what was happening. It had seemed like such a normal day, but how could things have changed so drastically? She could say with absolute certainty that she never gave birth to any children, much less this little girl standing in front of her. Siri wanted so badly to deny that this could be her daughter, but the evidence was indisputable. This was her and Obi-Wan's child, but how could this be possible?

Siri exchanged a confused glance with Obi-Wan before looking down at the little girl clutching her legs. "What's your name?" she blurted out without thinking.

"You're silly, Mommy," the little girl said giggling. "You know my name!"

"Mommy is a bit forgetful today," Obi-Wan said grinning at the child conspiratorially. "So why don't you remind her."

"It's Mari!" the girl exclaimed. "So guess what?"

"What Siri said in a mock cheerful tone, as she was trying to cover up her annoyance with Obi-Wan.

"Riyan moved a cup with the Force!" Mari exclaimed beaming up at them.

"Riyan? Siri wondered in confusion. Still she forced a grin, "that's wonderful."

"Great," Obi-Wan said with false happiness.

Suddenly one of the crèche masters ran into the room look at Mari with her hands on her hips. "There you are Mari," she exclaimed. "You know better than to run off like that!"

"I'm sorry Master, but I wanted to tell Mommy and Daddy about Riyan," Mari exclaimed.

Suddenly the crèche master noticed them. "Hello Masters Kenobi, so sorry to disturb you," she said.

"No problem at all," Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"We need to return Mari, you will see your parents when they pick you up tonight," master said taking Mari by the hands. The little girl turn back and waved frantically for a few seconds before she left to return to the crèche.

"What is going on?" Siri exclaimed as soon as they left the room.

Your guess is as good as mine," Obi-Wan replied.

"If this is all some kind of elaborate joke," Siri let the threat trail off.

"I don't think that is what this is," Obi-Wan said seriously. "I think she is really and truly our daughter."

"I don't remember being pregnant Kenobi, explain that," Siri scoffed.

"That strange mist," Obi-Wan said. "It did something."

"How could it give us a daughter?" Siri asked. "There is something seriously weird going on."

"It did more than that, did you notice how the crèche master addressed us, I wonder," Obi-Wan said stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Siri frowned, "I hate it when you do that!"

"Apparently," he said delicately. "We are married since she said Masters Kenobi plural. And Mari said something about someone called Riyan, if my suspicions are correct—"

"So in this dream world we are married and have two children?" Siri replied.

"That is just what I'm suspecting based on the evidence," Obi-Wan said.

Siri glared at him. "Even if it is possible that we are married and have kids, how can we possibly still be in the Order? Why hasn't the Council expelled up already?"

"We need more information," Obi-Wan said. "Let's take a walk."

They left the Room of a Thousand Fountains and started walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Within seconds they walked past another sign that things were amiss. Two Jedi were sitting in a darkened alcove kissing in a manner that only lovers did. Obi-Wan and Siri averted their eyes and moved past quickly.

"Was that Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto?" Siri asked in shock.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Well that answers one question. We aren't the only ones with attachments. It seems that the Jedi Order is not at all how we know it."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all for your lovely feedback, it encouraged me enough to quickly write the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm always grateful for any feedback!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**Attachments**

**Chapter 3**

Siri was alarmed to see just how dramatically things had changed in just a matter of hours. The thought that she was married to Obi-Wan and had two children with him was a dream she might've had once, but she squashed that to focus on her Jedi training. The reality of this strange new Jedi Order was terrifying. She didn't know the first thing about being a mother or a wife, she knew how to be a Jedi and that was the limit of her knowledge or capabilities. How could this be possible? She had asked the question so much, but the Force remained silent leaving her to her turbulent thoughts.

A Jedi Order that allowed attachments would be a very different Order from the one she knew so well. What were the limits of attachment if there were any at all? The questions roiled around so much in her mind, that she was startled when Obi-Wan spoke.

"Let's go to the archives," he said softly. "Perhaps we will have more information to go on."

It was strange going into the Jedi Archives. Sure everything looked the same in the great room, and Jocasta Nu was perched at her station, watching a whispering group of padawans. But the Jedi in the room were what struck Siri as odd. Jedi couples sat at tables dotted around the room holding hands, sitting far more closely together than what was generally allowed. Siri spotted a young Jedi a few years younger than Siri who was bouncing a baby boy on her knee.

She drew her eyes away and looked at Obi-Wan's face; it was obvious he had noticed the same thing. "This gets weirder and weirder," she muttered.

Obi-Wan moved to one of the dataports and his hands flew across the keys. His brow furrowed and he frowned. "That can't be right,' he said.

"What is it?" Siri asked.

"According to this," Obi-Wan said slowly and softly. "The Jedi Order has always allowed attachments and marriages."

"No way," Siri gasped, not being able to believe her ears. Obi-Wan pointed to the screen that confirmed his words.

"And look," Obi-Wan said hitting a few more keys. "I've found a registry with a listing of all the married Jedi pairs."

Siri moved forward to read it with Obi-Wan. "So Kit and Aayla are married, and—"

Her eyes recognized her named and she read the entry:** Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi Kenobi.**

"So this isn't some practical joke," Siri said. "We are married after all."

Suddenly Obi-Wan laughed and Siri glared at him furiously. "I wasn't trying to be funny!"

"No it isn't that," he said apologetically, grinning as he pointed to two names on the registry.

Siri's burst of laughter was so loud, that Jedi turned to stare and Jocasta glared at Siri from across the Archives.

Siri got her laughter under control, "Yoda and Yaddle? That is just-" she couldn't complete her thought as she tried to keep from bursting out laughing.

Obi-Wan sobered as he studied the list with renewed interest.

"What is it?" Siri asked, curious.

"Qui-Gon married Tahl," he said with a smile, but that smile turned to a saddened frown. "Tahl still died on New Apsolon and Qui-Gon was still killed on Naboo."

"And I noticed something else you should be aware of," Siri said pointing at the screen. "Anakin married the Senator Padmé Amidala."

Obi-Wan eyes widened. "Really? I knew he had a crush on her but the feelings never appeared to be reciprocated."

"Apparently in this strange new alternate reality anything is possible," Siri said with a shrug.

Suddenly there came the soft beeping sound of a comlink and Obi-Wan pulling it out and answered.

"Master Kenobi," came the voice on the other end. "You are needed for an emergency Council session."

"I will be there soon," Obi-Wan said, before turning the comlink off and putting it back into his robes. "I think the crèche master said something about us picking up the kids, it is probably close to that time now."

"Great," Siri muttered. "Leave me to face _OUR _kids alone. You know I have no experience being a mother."

"I'm sure it will-," Obi-Wan paused to think of a response. "Come natural."

"You better hope so Kenobi," Siri said jokingly. "For your sake."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all for all the lovely reviews for this story, it is really such an encouragement. Next chapter will be the reappearance of Mari and the introduction to their son Riyan, and possibly Anakin. Thank you for reading and I'm always grateful for any feedback!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**Attachments**

**Chapter 4**

Siri dreaded every moment of her walk to the crèche, the entire time she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had to pretend to be a mother to two children. A part of her mind that she tried to ignore honestly liked the idea of having Obi-Wan's kids, but then her mind would kick itself and she would start to complain again. She had always liked kids, but she never had much patience for them. The few times she had helped out in the crèche as a padawans were nightmarish memories she tried to block out of her memory. Still she had to hope that she was a wiser person than her padawans self, and hopefully she would have no problem dealing with her own supposed kids.

When she arrived at the crèche, the master quickly ushered her inside. The little girl Mari ran to her hugging her legs again, and was soon followed by another child, this one couldn't be more than two years old and he was the spitting image of Obi-Wan. Did Mari say his name was Riyan?

"Mommy!" Riyan yelled excitedly holding his hands above his head.

Siri looked at him in confusion for a few brief seconds before she realized that meant he wanted her to pick him up. She bent down and picked up the boy holing him uncomfortably in her arms. _How am I going to do this?_ She wondered. The boy squeezed her tight, not wanting to let go. After a minute she finally put Riyan down again.

"Mommy, hold me too!" Mari protested, holding up her arms to be held to.

"Master Kenobi," the crèche Master said, holding a baby boy in her arms who had her blue eyes and Obi-Wan's hair color. "I think little Ben missed you."

_Obi-Wan, I AM going to KILL you!_

* * *

><p>It seemed to take forever for Siri and her "kids" to finally reach their apartment. Of course Siri had no idea where they lived and had more "Mommy amnesia", but luckily little Mari knew where to go. It seemed that the Temple had an entire wing devoted to family apartments; a wing that Siri knew originally only had single rooms.<p>

As soon as they arrived, the baby Ben started crying and Mari and Riyan started to fight over toys. It took Siri another twenty minutes to realize that little Ben had a "stinky" in his pants, and it took her yet another ten minutes to change his pants and clothes. Mari and Riyan had progressed to running throughout the apartment screaming as they chased one another. Siri had a migraine before an hour had passed.

"When is Daddy coming home?" Mari asked.

"When the Council meeting is over," Siri answered.

"Why?" Mari asked.

"Because Daddy is on the Council so he has to be there for awhile," Siri replied, already reaching the end of her patience. How was she really supposed to handle this alone?

"How long is that?" Mari wondered.

"We will see," Siri replied. "No go play with your brother."

She spoke too soon because minutes later she heard the telltale sound of glass breaking. She ran to find that a vase had smashed and both children were looking at her guiltily.

"He did it!" Mari declared.

"No I didn't," Riyan complained, right before he started to cry.

* * *

><p>When Obi-Wan finally made his way to their apartment a few hours later, he was anxious about the sight he would see when he arrived. The main room was absolute chaos, there were toys scattered all over the floor, the remains of food on the table, and to top it all off he was pounced the moment he stepped through the door.<p>

"Daddy, you're home!" Mari exclaimed hugging him tightly.

A little boy, Riyan stood pouting. "Mommy is mad," he said.

Obi-Wan felt even more nervous, but he asked, "Where is she?"

He didn't get the chance to answer because Siri stormed across the room, a look on her face that would make strong men run in terror. Sadly he didn't run.

"You are SO going down, Kenobi!" Siri declared. "Do you know what I've been put through tonight—"

"Siri, not in front of the kids. Let's talk about this later," Obi-Wan said trying to deflect the tension.

Siri opened her mouth and he was sure she would've ushered an angry retort, but the sound of a baby cry rang through the room.

"That will be Ben," Siri said. "I need to put him to bed."

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open in utter shock. "Ben? But—"

"Yes Obi-Wan," Siri said, sarcasm dripping with every word. "Apparently we enjoyed having two kids so much we wanted a third." She gave him one last irritated look before turning towards the baby cry.

"Daddy will you do the silly face?" Mari asked.

"Silly face!" Riyan exclaimed with delight.

_Oh what had they gotten themselves into?_

* * *

><p>AN: Well there is the fourth chapter, I hope you like it. Anakin for sure will be in the next chapter, and thanks to all of you who have readreviewed this. And I am always grateful for feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**Attachments**

**Chapter 5**

Two hours later Obi-Wan and Siri sat down together in silence in a living room that was fortunately child free for the moment. It had taken awhile to get all three children to sleep, and even longer to clean up the enormous mess the chaotic kids had created. By the time they were finished, Siri's temper managed to cool, though she was still rather annoyed.

"How did our reality get so twisted, how did this happen?" Siri complained.

"I really don't know," Obi-Wan replied. "But we have to make the best of this."

"How can we possibly manage being Jedi and parents at the same time, it just isn't possible to be both," Siri complained.

"Yet right know we are both," Obi-Wan pointed out. "We have to find a way to cope."

"What did the Council say?" Siri said, abruptly changing the subject.

Obi-Wan sighed. "New developments in the war, things aren't going well. More Jedi are being sent to the Outer Rim sieges. Not you since apparently you are still on maternity leave for another month."

"That's ridiculous," Siri muttered. "I don't need maternity leave."

"Most mothers feel the need to bond with their infants," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I'm not a mother," Siri complained. "I don't even remember being pregnant."

"Regardless," Obi-Wan said. "You are stuck at the Temple for awhile."

"What about you?" Siri asked.

"As far as I know I'm staying since the Council meets daily, but Master Windu hinted I would also be needed in the Outer Rim soon," Obi-Wan answered.

"You better not desert me, Kenobi," Siri complained.

"You know I don't have any choice in the matter," Obi-Wan said.

"I just feel uncomfortable about this whole situation," Siri answered.

"We will make it work," Obi-Wan said.

"How are we going to be efficient Jedi, with so many attachments?" Siri asked.

"There was a time when we thought it could work," Obi-Wan said quietly. He was referring of course to when they were teenagers who had discovered their love. Qui-Gon had of course noticed and stopped it before there could be a problem, but Obi-Wan had never forgotten.

Apparently Siri hadn't forgotten either. She glared at him, "You promised to never mention that again."

"I'm sorry Siri, but I'm just putting things in perspective," Obi-Wan replied.

"I can't take any more of this tonight, I'm going to bed," Siri said standing up and went to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Obi-Wan tried meditating, but the Force was no comfort tonight. He made himself comfortable on the living room couch and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

As Obi-Wan finally became conscious again, he felt small fingers poking him in the chest. He opened his eyes to see Mari and Riyan looking at him with curiosity.

"Why are you on the couch?" Mari asked.

"Time to wake up," Riyan added.

"This couch is extraordinarily comfortable," Obi-Wan said, smiling at the two children before sitting up.

"Mommy is mad," Mari complained.

Obi-Wan winced. "I will talk to Mommy," he said.

Obi-Wan entered the kitchen where Siri sat at the table feeding Ben a bottle. She looked haggard with dark circles under her eyes, but they blazed when she caught sight of Obi-Wan.

"Ben woke me up THREE times last night," she complained. "He wouldn't stop crying! Didn't you hear it?"

"No," Obi-Wan answered honestly.

"Will you take the kids to the crèche? I need to catch up on some sleep," Siri said.

Obi-Wan forced a smile, and nodded. "We need to continue our conversation from yesterday."

"Later," Siri said. "Give me a few hours and we'll talk."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed the update, and I hope to have the next one up sometime next week. I know there was no Anakin in this update like I promised, but this chapter just wrote itself and ended going in a slightly different direction than I originally intended. He will for sure be in the next one I promise. Thanks to all of you wonderful people who are keeping me so encouraged in this story, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, or Star Wars. Sad, right?

**Attachments**

**Chapter 6**

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief when he had finally dropped all the children off at the crèche. Alone with his thoughts at last, Obi-Wan wondered again why this was happening to them. How could they be in such an alien alternate world where nothing was as it was supposed to be. Siri was right when she wondered how they could be effective Jedi and still have a family.

Siri was definitely taking it hard that was certainly true. He was just as freaked out as she was, but he had a little more control of his emotions. In this world he was married to Siri, an attachment they had done their best to avoid ever since they discovered their feelings for each other as teenagers. Jedi didn't have romantic attachments because it could lead them to the Dark Side. How could Jedi Masters such as Yoda be married and yet seem to be wholly unaffected by the attachment.

"Master!" said a very familiar voice that startled Obi-Wan from his thoughts. He looked up and grinned as he saw Anakin Skywalker heading towards him.

"Anakin, where have you been?"

"With Padmé mostly," he said, with an apologetic smile.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, remembering that Anakin was married to the senator Padmé Amidala in this reality.

"So how are you doing? Is Ben letting you get much sleep?" Anakin asked.

"Not really," Obi-Wan answered, thinking of Siri's complaints that morning.

"It will get better, the twins are sleeping through the night now and they are only 7 months old," Anakin replied.

"Twins?" Obi-Wan blurted out.

"You REALLY didn't get enough sleep," Anakin joked. "The twins, Luke and Leia."

"Right," Obi-Wan replied. So not only was Anakin married, but he already had children, Force help them all! He was about to make another comment when his comlink signaled.

"Kenobi here," he said into the device.

"Master Kenobi, you need to pick up Riyan from the crèche, he is running a fever," the crèche Master said.

"I'll be there shortly," Obi-Wan said, before turning off the comlink.

* * *

><p>Spending the afternoon trying to comfort an irritable, sick child was not at all how Obi-Wan planned to spend the day. Riyan wouldn't stop crying, and he clung to his father like he never wanted to let go. Obi-Wan tried to give the child some medicine, but Riyan threw it up almost immediately. And to make things worse, Riyan woke Siri up with his crying.<p>

"What happened?" Siri demanded, stepping out of the bedroom with her hands on her hips.

"He is sick, I had to pick him up," Obi-Wan explained, trying to speak loud enough for her to hear him over the boy's sobbing.

"Mommy!" Riyan exclaimed, reaching out for her.

Siri's irritated expression was frozen on her face for one moment, but then it evaporated as she looked at Riyan. She opened her arms and took Riyan and rubbed his back soothingly, as she spoke to him softly. To Obi-Wan it looked as though she really was Ryan's mother, and not just a woman thrust into the role.

It was a matter of minutes before Siri had gotten Riyan to take his medicine and fell asleep in her arms. She carried him to his room and she returned a minute later, looking much more subdued.

"I think we have to try and make this work," Siri said, not meeting his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"I mean that we can't fight what is going on here, so we have to embrace it," she said.

"I'm not a father," Obi-Wan replied.

"You are now, and we need to play our roles for the sake of the kids," Siri replied.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, seeing the sense in what she said, "You're right." As he looked at Siri, beautiful, funny, sarcastic Siri, a part of him was very glad about this change of attitudes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it has been SO long since I updated this. I was sick for over a month, my cat died and then the holidays took up to much time to even think about writing. Thanks to all of you who have encouraged me so much with this story and I hope you enjoy this!<p> 


End file.
